Dragon Ball Xenoverse
Dragon Ball: Xenoverse (ドラゴンボール ゼノバース) is a ''Dragon Ball'' game developed by Dimps for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and the PC via Steam. The game uses many elements from the 2010 online game Dragon Ball Online. Overview Development Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, shortened as Dragon Ball XV, is the fifteenth Dragon Ball fighting game released on home consoles since Dimps' first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai game, and the first fighting game developed by Dimps to feature full 3D battles similar to the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. It was originally known as Dragon Ball New Project,V-Jump #7, 2014 until the actual title was revealed on June 10, 2014. The Greek word Xenoverse in the title is used to mean "uncharted territory".V-Jump #8, 2014 Gameplay Battles are set in full 3D destructible environments. Fighters can traverse the levels free-roaming in very large spaces and can be fighting on a platform, go in the air, and fight underwater. They run when on the ground, and swim while underwater. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse has dialogue while fights go on, and fighters show facial expressions when they strike an opponent or take damage. The players have some freedom to explore the planet Earth as it exists in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe along with a handful of other locations, including a mysterious new city which is the point of origin for the game's new character. Like in all the Dragon Ball Z fighting games developed by Dimps, rather than choosing between Goku in his base form and his different Super Saiyan transformations, the character's power and abilities can be gradually increased over the course of each match. The same goes for other multi-form fighters like Frieza, Cell and Buu. The PS4 and Xbox One versions of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse also include unique gameplay features proper to this generation of consoles. In a similar fashion to Battle of Z, there can be more than 1v1 in battle. There will also be no Quicktime Events in battle and there will be cancels for special attacks. Features *Next Gen: Relive your favorite DBZ moments on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One! Also on PlayStation 3 ,Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows via Steam and powerful battles that await, including real-time transformation! *3v3 gameplay: Team up and fight with an ally to take on your foes! *Strong immersion: Inspired by one of the most famous series ever created. *New world setup: A clock that once had stopped will start to tick again in an enigmatic and futurist city! *Original battles: Take part in epic fights against ferocious enemies such as Vegeta, Frieza, Cell and much more! *Character customization: Players will have a wide variety of customization options including physical features from the Earthling, Majin, Namekian, Saiyan, and Frieza's races to name a few. In an interview with Masayuki Hirano, a Bandai-Namco producer, it was stated that custom characters will be able to level up, allowing for improvements in skill. *Become an apprentice: Custom characters will be able to become the apprentices of characters from the original Dragon Ball characters to gain their special moves and costumes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKgU26GDeZk Plot Towa and Miira's Time Breakers have begun interfering with time, and so the Time Patrol, led by Future Trunks and the Future Warrior are sent back in time to stop them. During Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan's battle with Raditz, the Time Breakers interfere and power up Raditz, allowing him to dodge Gohan's attack and escape the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon, causing only Goku to be hit. Later on Namek, due to the Time Breaker's interference, Frieza begins to win the conflict, forcing the Future Warrior to interfere, though Frieza still defeats him, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo. At the climax of the Cell Games, when Gohan and Cell are preparing their Kamehameha clash, Cell is powered up by the Time Breakers. During the final battle with Kid Buu, Goku is not strong enough alone to push the Super Spirit Bomb into Kid Buu, so the Future Warrior arrives and helps him to use the attack. Modes Universe Mode In this mode, the player creates a Dragon Ball history unknown to all by their own hand. In the action-packed battles, overwhelmingly intense, awe-inspiring fights await. Early promotions for the game draw attention to a mysterious figure watching the first battle between Goku and Vegeta from the shadows, and pose the question as to who he is and what this means. With red hair, a scouter, and the Capsule Corporation logo on his sleeve, this character is referred to as Future Warrior, and has come back to intervene in the legendary battles of the series. Bandai Namco does note that it is quite intentional that he seems to have features from many other, established characters in the series.Bandai Namco, E3, June 2014 Two new areas are also introduced in the game: the Time Storage Vault which is stated to be almost like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and a high-tech city with what appears to be a Time Machine landed on it. Standing next to the Time Storage Vault is none other than Future Trunks, the warrior who once came back to the past to save his future, and he is wearing clothes similar to the ones he wears as Time Patrol Trunks in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. Bandai Namco announced that the Time Machine, hourglass, and other features in these futuristic locales all tie together. In an interview from the Japan Expo, it was revealed that story mode will be called “Universe Mode”.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Japan Expo Interview Characters In the character select screen there are 6 pages. Since there are a total of 21 characters in one page, the game could have a maximum of 126 playable characters. Playable characters *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Ultimate Gohan) *Goten (Base) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Trunks (Base) *Piccolo *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Mr. Satan *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Super Saiyan) *Bardock (Base) *Raditz *Nappa *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (1st Form, Final Form, 100% Power) *Android 17 *Android 18 *Cell (Perfect Form, Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base) *Kid Buu *Broly New Playable Characters and forms *Mira *Custom character (Earthling) (Male, Female) *Custom character (Majin) (Male, Female) *Custom character (Namekian) *Custom character (Saiyan) (Male, Female) (Base, Super Saiyan)https://www.facebook.com/DBZ.videogames?hc_location=timeline%7CDragon *Custom character (Frieza's race) (Male) (First Form, True Form) Other characters *Planet Trade Organization Soldier *Mysterious character *Towahttps://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bxs0FsHIUAE2L23.jpg *Supreme Kai of Time *Tokitoki Battle stages There will be at least twenty four different maps. The ones that have been revealed thus far are: *Rocky Area *Planet Namek *Ruined Planet Namek *Cell Games Arena *Sacred World of the Kais *Time Storage Vault *Toki Toki City *Kami's Lookout * World Martial Arts Tournament Trivia *''Xenoverse'' is the fifteenth Dragon Ball fighting game for home consoles since Dimps' Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. Coincidentally, XV, the official abbreviation for Xenoverse, also stands as the Roman numeral for 15.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Xenoverse#Development *During an interview with Masayuki Hirano, he stated that although the game was announced for consoles only, they may consider releasing it for PC if there was sufficient fan demand. It has since been confirmed to be released on Steam. * Xenoverse is Dimps' first attempt at making a 3D Dragon Ball fighting game. Gallery References External links *[http://dbx.bngames.net/ Dragon Ball New Project official website] (Japanese) *[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.uk/index.php/product/dragon-ball-xenoverse/playstation-4 Dragon Ball: Xenoverse page, bandainamcogames.co.uk] (English) *E3 2014 Trailer (Wikia library) *Ball Z Games Facebook ca:Bola de Drac: Xenoverse es:Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Guldo is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video Games where you can create/customize characters Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Cell Juniors are playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Burter is playable Category:Video games where Jeice is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games with original storylines Category:Video games where Broly is playable